Avengers Rebirth
by worseman
Summary: At the new dawn of Heroic age, Avengers had been reformed as they welcomed three heroes to their team to protect the earth from new old and new villain, secret societies, cosmic or mystics threat, or even God. (Note: I suck at summary)


**Disclaimer**

 **Hey, what's up, reader. This is Worseman,** **and I'm here to introduce my first Avengers fanfiction and I hope that you would like this story.**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down about it so that I can improve my spelling and my grammar and what do you think about this story?**

 **I don't own any Marvel Character except my OC.**

 **Notes**

 **This Story will take the same place as my Spiderman and Iron-Man fan fiction but after serval years in the future. The first arc would take place after a catastrophic event which I might or might not create that story in my own Marvel universe. It might have a spoiler in this story which I was not intending to do but I had not had a much choice to do. By the way, there is my OC in this story which I want to create his story in the future. So anyway, enjoy this story.**

* * *

Steven Rogers, commonly known as a Super Soldier World War Two and the world's first superhero, Captain America, had faced many challenges in his whole life, fighting to protect the world from every threat on his own or with his team of the earth's mightiest hero, The Avengers. Even though he had been asleep in the artic for a hundred years since the near end of the World War Two, he can still fight until he will get old and retired as Captain America.

Currently, in the apartment, Steve was frying an egg on the pan, sizzling it to become edible to eat. While he was cooking, a woman's voice sounded to his ear, "Morning, Steve."

As Steve turned his head around while frying, he saw a beautiful woman with a long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, in her nightwear attire, consists of a white shirt and blue shorts. She had a large tummy. He smiled and greeted back at her, "Morning, Sharon."

Sharon Carter was a great niece of Steve's former lover and one the three founder of the secret government agency known as Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known as, SHIELD, Peggy Carter. She was a great agent and a loyalty to the current director of SHIELD, Nick Fury, but after many years, she quit SHIELD due to her unknown circumstances. She began her relationship with Steve and later became his wife.

"So, what are you cooking?" Sharon asked as she head over to the table to sit.

"Egg and Bacon," Steve replied as he finished frying and slide it to the plate filled with pieces of Bacon.

Sharon sighed in a disappointment but in a good way as she admitted, "Well, I was hoping that you would cook an omelet for both of us."

"I know but you cannot always be hoping it to become true," Steve said as he brought two plates to the table and sat on the chair.

As they started to eat, Sharon started to call when she swallowed the piece of egg. "Steve."

"Yeah?"

"I know that it's going to be out of place but when are you going to do now?" Sharon asked in a bit of her painful tone as she hated to ask about this.

Steve sighed as he replied truthfully, "I'm not sure, Sharon. After the catastrophic event and the Avengers disbanded, I had no idea of where I suppose to begin to go aside spending time with you. Tony and I had a lot of thought about reforming the Avengers but we decided to leave it behind and move on to our own life."

Sensing Steve's sadness, Sharon placed her had on Steve's to comfort as she hated to see him being down to the blue and wanted him to be happy. "Steve, I know that you had a lot of thoughts in your mind but just like you said, you had to move on. I don't want you to be moody all the time as you can't find your own purpose but hopefully, you will find it soon."

Steve could not help himself but smile after hearing Sharon's voice and replied while smiled "I know, Sharon."

As they finished eating their breakfast, Steve stood up when he grabbed two plates from the table while asked, "Are you going to stay here to rest or visit your friend?"

"I never have a plan on two choices that you asked, Steve, but by any chance, are you going to visit Tony?"

Steve nodded as he began to wash the plate in the sink with a kitchen soap. Standing up from her chair, Sharon began to walk to their room to take a bath and change their clothes while at the same time, she said, "I'm coming with you, Steve."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to collapse during the visit." Steve asked worry as he does not want her to be an unfortunate way.

"Don't be an overprotective person with me, Steve. I can take care of myself for a goddess sake because I faced many dangers like you. If you are still overprotective of me one more time, I will confiscate your shield and your uniform forever." Sharon warned Steve while glared at him and later entered the room

Steve sighed as he gave up to talk Sharon out of it because she was really stubborn all time as both agent and his wife but he could not help himself but smiled that he would be a proud father of their child.

* * *

 **Hudson River, New York**

Swinging across the street, Peter Parker, better known as Spider-Man, wanted to enjoy the fun for a short time because he got his full plate with his new company, Parker industries, training his new protégés, and his current girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson, or MJ for short. He was planning to propose to MJ to be his wife at the restaurant in the night time but he was still not sure that she, he, or they would be ready to move to the second stage.

A sound of his transmission device beeped to Peter's ear while the name of the person, "Anna Maria Marconi", appeared on his mask's lens and he activated his device to call. "Hey, Anna."

"Peter. Where are you?" Anna asked sternly.

"I'm on my way right now," Peter replied while swinging, hoping that it would not happen to stop him. All of the sudden, the siren of the police sounded to his ear as he began to look at three police cars chasing the black SUV car in the street.

Peter sighed in disappointment that he would not make it to his industries and muttered, "Damn it."

"Peter, you need to head to the industries and ignore it. Just let the police to do their job." Anna advised Peter.

Silent for a short moment to think of an answer, Peter, however, saw a black and red spider costumed figure swinging out of the blue, chasing the black SUV car. Peter chuckled at the figure who appeared to be his protégés and then replied to Anna, "Alright then, I'm heading to the industries now."

"Huh, I thought that you are going to chase the runaway vehicle." Anna assumed with a bit of surprise in her tone.

"You don't know about me, do you?"

Hearing Anna's sighing, Peter heard her admit in his communication, "To be honest, I don't know about the most part of you since Aaron gave up his position and company to you."

"Well, I can't blame him for failing to prevent the attack of Goblin Nation but on the bright side, I both supplied to his own medical company in Atlas City and helped him to build his company." Peter smiled but feeling down about Aaron.

"I know, Peter, but he is still our friend."

Peter considered Aaron Aikman as his friend and allies at the same. Aaron was once an Oscorp scientist with his fake alias name, working with Curtis Conner, who was also known as the monstrous green Lizard, on a cross-genetic species and Oz-formulae. After Curtis in jail and Norman Osborne becoming Peter's worst nemesis, the Green Goblin, he quit as an Oscop's scientist and went to start his work at Horizon Branch in Japan but at the same, he met his beautiful boss, Kaori Ikegami. Even though Kaori was Aaron's boss, they soon both fell in love since the day her daughter, Hannah, was in her critically condition, and married to find to cure Hannah.

However, their life had turned into worst as Hannah had passed away and later, Kaori had been killed in a car accident which was staged by the well-known terrorist group known as The Ten Rings. Aaron soon left Japan and went back to New York to start his own advanced medical and technology company, Ikegami Cooperation, to honor Kaori and Hannah while helping the city.

Before Peter's disappearance, Aaron secretly underwent an experimental treatment to alter his DNA with a genetically-altered spider and developed a superhuman power. He builds a suit of cybernetic armor to augment his power and he then became a new Spiderman.

After few months of his vigilant in New York, Aaron was, however, unable to stop the attack of Goblin Nation and gave up the mantle and return to Peter along with his cooperation after Peter's return and Goblin Nation's defeat. He then went back to his home city, Atlas City, and start his company again but a rather small but efficient medical company, Ikegami Medical Center. Both Aaron and Peter were in contact to help each other out.

As Peter released his hand off the web and leap out in the air, he then jumped onto the roof the building, embroidered by a large 'P' and 'I' in the Centre. The building was his company, Parker Industries. He stood up and started to move his leg while taking off his mask. He then saw a short woman and asked her, "Did I come late, Anna?"

"No, but you need to hurry up, Peter. The board meeting is getting impatient." Anna advised him.

Smiled, Peter headed inside his industries to change to his business suit to be ready for his upcoming challenge in his life.

* * *

 **Stark Tower, New York City**

Virginia 'Pepper' Potts was quite very worried about Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries, her boyfriend and Armoured Avengers Hero, Ironman. Tony was working in his lab to build a new android body for his fellow hero, friend, and teammate, Vision, for day and night. However, He was not alone as he got help from his scientist friend, Bruce Banner, better known as the Hulk. Ever since the catastrophic event, Vision's entire body was completely vaporized into a thin air and there was nothing left to fix him back. They thought that he was dead. Fortunately, his conscious was fortunately copied and transferred to the computer in Stark Industries by himself before he was vaporized.

As Pepper accessed a key code for a sliding door to open and entered, she saw Tony was sleeping, facing his face down with his crossed arms near Vision's new body on the flat steel table and Bruce was sleeping while sitting in the chair, snoozing loudly. Pepper chuckled as she looked at those two were sleeping peacefully and she then spoke out to the system, "JARVIS, Are you there?"

"Yes. Miss Potts?" The computer helper asked.

"Activated the alarm."

"Right away, Miss Potts."

Covering her both ear with her both hands, Pepper waited for a loud alarm to blast through the room to wake Tony and Bruce up and so it did. Tony hastily lifted his head up and then stood up from his chair as he thought that the security had been breached but he saw Pepper standing, waiting for him to wake up. As for Bruce, he jumped out of his chair and fell to the ground. While the loud alarm was still sounded, Tony shouted, "JARVIS, Off the damn alarm!"

As the sound of an alarm was ceased, Tony looked at Pepper with a dry look and said, "Seriously, Pepper. You should wake me up in person instead."

"Well, even though I tried to wake you up, you are still asleep."

"Fair point."

Standing up with both feet, Bruce rubbed the back of his head and stating, "Ouch, that leaves a mark on my head."

Stretching his arm and back, Tony felt sore as he knew that he and Bruce have been in the lab, creating a new body for Vision for day and night. As he looked at the unfinished android body, he needs to finish building the new body so that he would transfer Vision's conscious to the mind of the body. However, he must need to check his today schedules if he missed out the important meeting or event. He then began to ask, "Pepper, did I miss out any important meeting or event?"

Pepper shook her head and replied, "No, Tony, but you're going about to miss your first appointment with Steve."

Raising his eyebrow, Tony cannot remember what appointment that he made with Steve because he was lost in thought as he was focusing on creating a new android body but Pepper, fortunately, reminded him, "You made your appointment with Steve to meet up in your office last week, Tony."

Finally realized about the appointment with Steve, Tony started to walk at his own pace to the door while thanking Pepper, "Thanks for reminding me, Pepper."

As Tony walked out of the lab before Pepper was about to tell him about it, Bruce first asked Pepper, "Pepper, what kind of appointment that he had made with Steve? Is it about the catastrophic event, SHIELD problem, or me being a dangerous Hulk to the planet?"

"I really not sure what kind of the appointment Tony had made," Pepper shrugged. "But I hope it's not something serious."

"Let's hope not."

Pepper began to look at Vision's unfinished body from head to toe and she was impressed by the design as she made a compliment, "That's a really good design that you and Tony had made for Vision."

"Thanks but not me. It was Tony who had created a new body for Vision and I'm just his helper." Bruce replied as he walked over to Pepper.

"True but when are you going to finish building a new improvement body for Vision?"

"Either weeks or months, Pepper. I would not believe that Wanda still cares for him so much even though they were divorced because of Wanda's action."

"It's all in the past, Bruce. Even though we did too many terrible things, we are still moving forward." Pepper sighed as she turned around and walked to the door.

Seeing Pepper walking away, Bruce muttered sadly, "Let's hope not."

* * *

 **Somewhere in New York Street**

Driving throughout the street, Steve was focusing on the street while talking to Sharon at the same time about their day and future. "Let me guess. Bobbie was making you crazy about we need to be more responsible as a new family."

"Not exactly crazy but you're right. Bobbie's nonsense stuck in my head all the time and I could not take it off from my mind easily about our burden responsibility as being family and what matter worse is that Jessica, Natalia, and Carol were sitting there, not doing something to save me from Bobbie at all." Sharon explained with a bit of irrational tone as she had not forgotten about her worst moment.

"To be honest, Bobbie is definitely right about us because we need some responsibility as parents to take care of our child," Steve said truthfully, smiling.

"Right." Sharon scoffed while rolled her eyes but she smiled as she thought about it. _"Well, I guess that Bobbie was right about one thing. I need to prepare for some challenge in our life as soon as our child was born."_

As their car was stopped by the red light of the traffic, the window was suddenly crushed by the black ninja-like figure who was wrapping his both arms around a young woman with black hair and yellow eyes and they both fell down. A building exploded with a loud sound and a flame blazed out. While they fell down, the figure turned his back to use himself as a pillow cushion to prevent the woman to be critically injured and crashed onto Steve and Sharon's front car.

Both Steve and Sharon was shocked to see the two people crashed in front of them but one of the two people was recognized as the vigilantes of Chicago City by them. A vigilante groaned in pain for a short time and asked in a deep voice, "Alright you okay, Doctor Sandmark?"

"I'm all right and thank you for saving me in time, Ronin." The woman, Doctor Sandmark, appreciated him.

As they both got off the car, Ronin turned his head around and saw Steve and Sharon in the car with their shock face and greeted them normally, "Hello, Steve and Sharon."

Opening the both doors of the car, Both Steve and Sharon stepped out of the car and saw the building on fire. Steve shifted his eyes to Ronin and asked seriously, "Ronin, why are you here and what's going on?"

Ronin was silent for a moment and replied, "Business, Steve, but I cannot explain right now."

"Why?"

Ronin pointed out at a yellow technology aircraft hovering across the street and landed on the street. The hatch was opened widely, revealing a couple of soldiers in yellow hazard-like suits holding a guns coming out of the aircraft. Steve started to muttered seriously, "A.I.M"


End file.
